


Mile High Club

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami agrees to give Korra a flying lesson in one of airships. Korra is in for more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

“So which way should we go?” Asami asked as she stood behind the wheel of one of the Future Industries’ Airships – her personal airship.

“Let’s go south,” Korra smiled as she looked over towards Asami. “Can you imagine the looks on my parents’ faces when they see me land this bad boy?”

“I said I’d teach you how to fly an airship.”

“That includes landing.” Korra’s grin grew.

Asami only shook her head as she smiled. “What am I going to do with you?” Asami looked over towards the real captain. “A few moments, please.”

The captain smiled as he stood. “Of course, Ms. Sato.” A knowing look in his eye as he bowed. “Please don’t send the ship into a tail spin, Avatar Korra.” He smiled.

Asami bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the comment. “I’ll page when the lesson is over. “ She managed to say.

The captain bowed once again before stepping out and shutting the metal hatch behind him. “I can think of a few things, but right now, I want to put my hands on the wheel.” Korra answered Asami’s question after the captain had left.

“Well then,” Asami took a step away from the wheel. “Come on.” She cocked her head towards the waiting wheel. Korra took Asami’s place in front of the wheel and felt Asami come up behind her. “Hands at ten and two.” Asami’s hands covered Korra’s hands against the wheel. “Keep the wheel steady. No sudden movements.” Asami brushed her thumbs along the top of Korra’s hands. She dropped her chin to rest on Korra’s shoulder. “Remember no sudden movements.” Her voice husky as she slid her hands up Korra’s arms and down her sides only to wrap them around her waist.

“You’re not helping.” Korra said, feeling Asami’s tongue trail down her neck along her pulse, which had begun to beat faster. Korra ground her teeth to keep herself focused.

“Think of it as training.” Asami’s voice nothing more than a purr as she untied the fur wrapping around Korra’s waist, letting it fall to the floor.

Korra felt her fingers twitch – never a good sign when it came to focusing on the task at hand – she kept her eyes forward, the sun beginning to set off to her right. “This is easy.” She felt Asami smile. “What?”

“Nothing.” Asami’s voice all too innocent – again, never a good sign. She slipped into the hem of Korra’s pants. She ran a light finger along the top edge of her under briefs. Korra chewed on the inside of her lip. The slight pain keeping her from falling for the passion. “I’m impressed, Avatar.” Asami nipped Korra’s ear, smiling as she felt Korra’s body shudder. “Let’s try this.” Her fingers slipped into Korra’s under briefs, brushing through the fine patch of hair on her mound. Korra jerked as Asami’s hands dipped lower. The wheel moved forward, the view altering. “Pull back.”

“Only if you do.”

Asami pulled her hand back as Korra righted the ship. “Everything okay in there.” A voice over the intercom cracked.

Asami stepped away from Korra, picking up the microphone. “Everything is okay. Avatar Korra sneezed.” She gave a sly grin towards Korra.

There was laughing at the other end and an audible click. “Understood.” The line went silent.

“You’re such a liar.” Korra chuckled, watching Asami as she moved towards her once again.

Asami leaned a hip against the control panel and crossed her arms. “I’m not going to tell them that I had my hand down your pants,” A mischievous glint in her eyes. “That is unless you want me to.”

Korra felt her cheeks burn. “Ah, no, that’s okay.”

“I love it when you blush.” Asami leaned close to Korra, kissing her cheek. “Ready to let the night crew hand the ship?” She picked up Korra’s fur wrap and tied it around her waist once again as she waited for an answer.

“Doesn’t the crew have to be here first?” Korra watched Asami’s hands.

“The ship has been on auto-pilot.”

***

Korra kicked off her boots as she entered their room. “I can’t believe you had the ship of auto-pilot the whole time.” Korra said as she pulled her tunic over her head, her back to Asami. There was no answer from her. “Asami?” Korra turned to face the engineer. Asami only smiled. “What?”

Asami said nothing as she moved closer to Korra, her hands traveling up Korra’s arms. Korra shivered under the light touch, her eyes closing to savor the sensation. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, her smile still there when Korra opened her eyes. “The ship went into auto-pilot when you tried to crash land.”

“That is because someone was trying to distract me.” Korra’s fingers worked on the buttons of Asami’s flight jacket, undoing them one at a time.

Night had fallen by the time Korra and Asami retired for the evening, the night crew had taken over to continue to head towards the Southern Water Tribe – Korra’s home.

“I had to make sure you could hold up under pressure.” Asami answered, taking a step back from Korra. She let the jacket fall. She watched as Korra’s eyes widen and a blush creep across the bridge of her nose.

“I – wow.” Korra smiled.

“Hmmm?”

Korra closed the short distance between them, her lips caressing Asami’s collarbone, trailing her tongue towards the hollow in her throat as her arms wrapped around her, fingers tracing random patterns along Asami’s spine. “I like the new uniform.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s skin.

“You just like the fact that I don’t had a bra on.”

Korra looked up towards Asami, giving her a wide smile as she stood. “Well, there is that,” Korra’s hands under Asami’s thighs, lifting her up. Asami giggled, her legs wrapping around Korra’s waist, her arms wrapping around Korra’s neck. “Nope, just that.”

Asami laughed harder. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Asami nipped Korra’s bottom lip and received the response she wanted. Korra growled, her lips parting slightly and that was all that Asami needed as her tongue slipped inside. Asami relished the taste of Korra as their tongues danced while Korra walked them across the room. She smiled against Korra’s lips before pulling away. “Want to join the Mile High Club?”

“Huh?” Korra stopped in her tracks.

A mischievous grin ticked at the corner of Asami’s lips as she put her feet back on solid ground. “You can be way too sexy when you’re confused.” Her voice dropping to a low purr. Her fingers found the edge of Korra’s binding, untucking the material. She watched as the bindings loosen when Korra took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Nice trick.” She watched as the bindings slip and fall, exposing Korra much to Asami’s delight.

Korra said nothing as she removed the bindings from around her hips, her eyes locked on Asami’s she let the material fall to the floor. “So about this mile high thing?” Her eyebrow cocked. “Tell me more.”

“Well,” Asami’s fingers deftly untied the fur wrapping once again, letting it fall around Korra’s feet. Her eyes widen as she heard the zipper to her pants being lowered. “I keep forgetting you have that bending.”

“Sometimes, so do I.” Korra laughed as Asami’s hands went around her waist, thumbs hooking into the hem of Korra’s pants. “So tell me more.”

“Why tell when I can show.” Asami’s voice dropping to a husky tone that sent a shiver down Korra’s spine as she knelt before the Avatar, lowering her pants down as well. Asami looked up towards Korra only to see her smiling down towards her. Asami ran feather light fingers up Korra’s legs, reveling in the softness of the Avatar’s skin. Even long healed scars held Asami’s growing lust. Her lips following one long scar from Korra’s knee towards her inner thigh. Korra shuddered under her lips, muscles tensing to keep herself upright. Asami felt Korra’s fingers thread through her hair, guiding her – and she let Korra guide her, knowing where she was being led. The heady scent of Korra’s arousal invaded Asami’s senses as Korra finished guiding her, hands dropping away. “What do you want?” Asami looked up at Korra only to see half-lidded eyes darken.

“You know.” Korra’s voice dropped into a deep timber that Asami loved to hear.

“You have to say it.”

Korra only growled in frustration. Asami knew Korra had a hard time speaking what she wanted. “Please.”

Asami placed a gentle kiss in the fine hairs of Korra’s mound and was rewarded with a sharp hiss from Korra before she stood. They have had this dance before, Korra would do anything she asked, but when it came to her own needs, her own desires, Korra never spoke as through she was afraid of being turned away. Asami held Korra’s cheeks in her hands, kissing her briefly. “I will not turn you away – ever.”

Darken blue eyes locked on Asami, a light blush colored the bridge of Korra’s nose. “I – I want you to make love to me.” Her voice quiet, her body tense – waiting for the damaging blow…

…it never came. Asami closed the small space between them, guiding Korra where she wanted her. Korra’s eyes widened when she felt the edge of the bed brush up against the back of her calves. Asami put her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Are you sure?” She knew the answer, but wanted – no needed to hear it from Korra.

“Yes,” Korra said, her voice shy but confident. “But, I want to see all of you first.” Her confidence growing by the second as she hooked her fingers in Asami’s waistband.

“As you wish.” Asami smiled as she gently pushed Korra’s shoulders, urging her to sit on the edge of the bed as she took a step back. Korra’s heart pounded as she watched Asami finished undressing. She had watched Asami give this performance before and it always sent a thrill racing through her – as if every time was the first time. Her eyes widen, her tongue darting out to wet dry lips. Asami was always confident in her looks, but it was Korra who drove that confidence to her soul. Asami’s smile grew as she moved closer to Korra only to feel Korra’s arms wrap around her hips, pulling her in between Korra’s thighs.

“I like this height.” Korra whispered as her lips touched Asami’s mound, her tongue darting between silky folds. Asami moaned, her chin dropping her chest, and her hands on Korra’s shoulders.

As much as Asami wanted Korra to continue, tonight was not about her – it was about Korra. She pushed gently back on Korra’s shoulders. “No.”

“But," Korra looked up towards Asami, her eyes the dark shade of blue that made Asami go weak in the knees.

“No buts, this is your night.” Asami knelt down in front of Korra – eye level. Korra swallowed hard, Asami knew her own eyes had grown darker with lust as well. Asami kissed her, their tongues dancing, exploring familiar territory. She could taste herself on Korra’s tongue, albeit faint, it was there. Asami leaned back, her hands still on Korra’s shoulders. “I want you.” She husked, pushing Korra back. “Lay back.” Korra did so without hesitation – Asami’s tone brooking no authority. “Keep your feet on the floor.”

Never had the Avatar felt so exposed – it was only with Asami that she let the walls that protected her come crashing down. Asami leaned forward, raising herself on her knees to hover over Korra, her smile growing feral as she looked down at the Avatar. _“Height does have its advantages from time to time.”_ She mused as she watched Korra’s chest move with each breath she took. The feral smile grew larger as she lowered herself, latching onto Korra’s breast and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from the woman below her. Asami’s teeth grazed the nipple, nipping gently as her hand cupped Korra’s other breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The hiss grew sharper and Asami could not help but smile. Fingers threaded through her hair urging her down.

Korra’s breath was becoming ragged as the assault on her breasts continued, she wanted more. However, the feral, almost predatory, grin she saw Asami so easily wear, told her that she no longer had a full say on what the engineer did to her body. It did not happen often, but it if had ever gotten too intense, Korra knew she only had to say ‘stop’ and Asami immediately put on the brakes. Right now, she did not want to think about the brakes – she wanted Asami. Her fingers entwined in Asami’s hair, urging her lower – wanting, needing to feel Asami’s tongue intimately.

Asami knew where Korra wanted her, but this was her dance and she led them across the floor. She wanted to savor the salty taste of Korra’s skin, but she allowed Korra to guide her – just a bit. She let go of her sweet torture on the Avatar’s breasts, trailing her tongue and lips down her stomach. She still could not believe the body of her girlfriend had and that she was able to touch the mighty Avatar in this manner. It scared her a bit, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was where she wanted to be. Asami smiled as Korra’s stomach tightened under her touch, the moan that escaped her lips, and the scent of Korra’s passion. She looked up towards Korra only to find heavy-lidded dark blue eyes staring back at her. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Korra’s voice barely reaching her ears.

“Where do you want me?”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat. “You know.”

Asami placed a gentle kiss below Korra’s belly button. She wanted to hear Korra say the words. “Where?”

Korra could stand up against anything and not think twice or what could happen to her, but here – just Asami – she cowered, unsure and still afraid. Asami knew the power she held when it came to Korra and her heart, body, and soul – yet she never abused it. In this room, they were lovers. “Lower.”

Asami kissed her mound, feeling Korra shudder again under her lips, her hands in her hair urging Asami. “Again.” Asami urged. Asami could feel her resolve slipping, but maintained a slight grip on reality.

“Fuck me.” Korra’s voice harsh even to her own ears. She could feel Asami smile. The harsh demand dissolving into a growl as Korra felt Asami’s lips wrap around her clit, her tongue flicking against the sensitive nub.

The last shred of Asami’s reality dissolved when her tongue tasted Korra after hearing the words. Asami listened to the music of Korra’s moans and growls with each flick of her tongue. Asami wanted more; she wanted to feel herself inside Korra, slipping two fingers slowly inside, feeling the muscles tighten around her, trying to hold her inside. Asami was stronger as she withdrew to the tip of her fingers only to plunge deep inside Korra once again. The rhythm built itself naturally – Korra’s hips rising to meet each thrust. Asami’s tongue continued its assault as she savored the salty/sweet taste of Korra’s arousal. Her favorite drug.

Asami could feel Korra as she climbed closer to climax, the Avatar’s body rocked hard against her hand. Her lips ticked in a grin knowing what would push Korra over the edge. She pulled her lips away from Korra’s clit and watched as her fingers continued to thrust into the woman in front of her as Korra’s hips met each movement. “Do you want to let go?” Asami asked her voice husky, deep even to her ears.

“Yes.” Korra growled not bothering to look up. Asami’s smile never left her lips as she gazed down at Korra’s dark sweat slicked skin, her ivory fingers a stark contract. “Please.” Korra begged.

“As you wish.” Asami whispered, lowering herself. She blew a gentle puff of breath against Korra’s swollen clit. That was the only thing Asami had to do.

“’Sami!” Korra cried out as the orgasm hit, flooding Asami’s fingers as her body continue to rock against Asami’s fingers, the engineer’s thumb circling her clit. Asami slowed her pace as Korra’s breathing returned to normal, only to shudder as Asami fully withdrew to lean over Korra.

Korra smiled, her body relaxed, sated as she opened her brilliant blue eyes. “Wow.”

Asami chuckled, kissing Korra lightly on her lips. “Welcome to the Mile High Club.”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pulled her close and fully onto the bed before she rolled over, pinning Asami’s arms above her head and kissing her deeply. “Your turn.”


End file.
